


Alibi

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Vala in the dating pool, one word prompt, single word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Daniel and Cameron need to know where Vala was.





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote a while back for StargateDrabbles and forgot about. The prompt was alibi.

“I just don’t understand your sudden interests about my whereabouts.”

“It’s not a sudden interest, Princess,” Cameron huffs as he rounds the corner. In an unusual turn, she’s the one who has stragglers following her this morning. “See we have a thing called protocol and when you leave, you’re supposed to alert a commanding officer—me—about it, and since we had some very important documents go missing at the same time you did—”

“Cut the crap, Vala,” Daniel butts in, and those boys walk near shoulder to shoulder, trailing her down a corridor, the tightest she can find. “Just tell us where you were so we can all get back to our jobs.”

“And this is part of your duties?”

“Yes.” They reply in unison, before glaring at each other.

“I’m your commanding officer.”

“And I vouched for you.”

Her corridor ends with pallets stocked high with consumables to be unpacked and delivered to the kitchen. When she turns to face her pursuers, they share the same blank, yet somehow irritated expression.

“Fine.” Ambles towards a raised walkway, the stairs of which are blocked with more pallets, and slings an arm around the metal safety rail. “I have an immaculate Alibi in the way of Major Baron who took me out to dinner last night.”

“Yeah right.”

“Okay Vala.”

“If you require proof, go peruse the logbook which I had to sign to leave, or even better ask General Landry who gave me permission.” She hoists herself over the bars landing without a sound on the next level and wipes the dust from the railing off her pants. “If I wanted your precious documents, you wouldn’t even know they were missing.”

They stare up at her, mouths slightly agape, no more words of doubt—no words at all in fact, just squished faces in shock.

“It went well by the way.” Calls out as she waves them off, continuing on to the commissary where she has a pending coffee date with the Major. “We’ll probably be going out sometime next week if you’d like to pin me down as the key assailant to any more petty crimes.”


End file.
